guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Overlook
General Information The Crystal Overlook is an explorable area in The Desolation, though it bears some resemblance to the Crystal Desert to the north. The sand is a lighter shade of grey than the non-sulphurous sand in the rest of the Desolation, closer to the yellow-brown of the Southern Crystal Desert. There is also little stone or sulphur here, but despite that, not much of this area may be traversed on a Junundu due to its placement. There is a ruined village and a graveyard along the north edge, established during Turai Ossa's ill-fated pilgrimage to the Crystal Desert. Outposts & Cities Exits * Southeast: The Alkali Pan * Northeast: The Ruptured Heart * Northwest: The Arid Sea, Tyria (through a portal guarded by a Forgotten Guardian) Blessings & Shrines *'Northwest:' Insect Hunt *'Northeast:' Elemental Hunt (Near Exit to The Ruptured Heart) *'Middle-east:' Monolith Hunt *'Middle-southwest:' Mandragor Hunt *'Southwest:' Monolith Hunt *'Southeast:' Monolith Hunt (Near Exit to The Alkali Pan) NPCs *Collectors: **Juba **Dayoesh *Merchants and Traders: **Aisu (Merchant) **Ruricu (Weaponsmith) **Khendi (Materials) *Various: **Ascension Pilgrims **Forgotten Guardian **Mehkun **Shanrah Quests Creatures Monsters Elementals * 24 (26) Sapphire Djinn * 24 (26) Ruby Djinn Monoliths * 22 (26) Graven Monolith Giants * 24 (26) Sadistic Giant * 24 (26) Nomad Giant Mandragors * 22 (26) Ravenous Mandragor * 22 (26) Mandragor Terror * 22 (26) Mandragor Sand Devil Insects * 20 (26) Bladed Dune Termite * 20 (26) Dune Beetle Lance * 20 (26) Dune Spider * 20 (26) Dune Beetle Queen Wurms * 28 (30) Desert Wurm Undead * 10 (24) Restless Dead * 10 (24) Relentless Corpse Animals * 5 Hyena Bosses * 28 (30) Ajamahn, Servant of the Sands (Scribe's Insight) * 28 (30) Wioli the Infectious (Plague Signet) * 28 (30) Achor the Bladed (Shattering Assault) * 28 (30) Jedeh the Mighty (Signet of Ghostly Might) Notes can be seen on the horizon.]] * Vanquishers will have to defeat 191-201 foes in this area. * The Forgotten Guardian at the Northwest corner of the map offers teleportation to the Arid Sea in Tyria, if the character has previously been to the Amnoon Oasis. * This is the only area in any of the games from which you can see one of the other continents. The statue in the Arid Sea is visible from some northern locations in the Overlook, including the portal to the area. ** One can use the statue as a point for triangulating the direction of the Arid Sea and the rest of Tyria in relation to the rest of Elona. ** Proper triangulation will reveal that Tyria is located too close to Elona — part of the Thirsty River overlaps with part of the Ruptured Heart. * Once you cross the bridge there will be a small human village with a cemetery. If you come close to it a level 10 Relentless Corpse will spawn. He will attack you when you approach him. * Zehtuka's Great Horn can be found among the ruins in the Sulfurous Haze laden area. * Fully exploring the Crystal Overlook will contribute ~2.8% to the Elonian Cartographer Title. * This is one of three explorable areas outside the continent of Tyria not connected to a staging area. Category:The Desolation Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall)